fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
United We Stand.
'Together Forever '''is the second episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike and part two of Samurai Strike Returns. Synopsis. The new Samurai Rangers begin their Ranger training as they learn to adpated to the life and way of the Samurai. Meanwhile, the Demons launches another attack on Coral Bay City. Plot. With evil forces on the rise, the new Samurai Rangers begin their Samurai training. Sato proposes that the teens begin their training by practising their symbol writing since its one of the most essential part to destroying the Demons. Shin watches on as Nathan draws his Water Kanji and a splash of water comes out of the paper, Kimico draws the Wind Kanji and a gust of wind blows on her face, Joey draws the Forest Kanji as leaves comes flying to his face with some ending up in his mouth and Melanie draws the Earth Kanji as a rock comes out of the paper and falls on Joey's foot. Joey grabs his foot as he hopes on the other with Kimico and Nathan giggling, Shin shaking his head, Sato smiling and Melanie chases him and apologizes for what she had done. On the Sanzu River, Lord Murakou takes his medicine, but Chibba's lyre playing only increases his headache. As he curses the fact that they are unable to flood the river to escape the Underworld into the Human World, Tenta finds an old book which he had stolen from the Samurai Monks that says when bad things happen on Earth, the Sanzu's River water level rises. Tenta theorizes that if they scare the humans, their fears would fill up the river. Murakou pleased with Tenta's theory, he calls out Wolfslicer to go up to the Human World and cause fear among the humans. Kimico, Nathan and Joey reunite inside, with no trace of Melanie and sets out to find her. As the three Samurai Rangers search the City for Melanie, Shin discovers a United Symbol which he thinks would be useful for the transformation to Megazord Mode. The Samurai Rangers split up with Joey going his separate way and Kimico and Nathan going the other. Kimico then shares her tale about her father and mother's death and how Shin became dedicated towards destroying the Demon with Nathan. Kimico then tells him that after losing her parents it was scary adjusting to not having them around anymore and that becoming a Samurai was and is very scary to her and her brother although he doesn't show it. Nathan then shares with Kimico that he was training to become an Olympic Swimmer just before becoming a Samurai Ranger. She then asks him if he misses giving up his dreams of swimming in the Olympics to become a Samurai to which he answered "yes" but becoming a Samurai Ranger was more important and if he didn't becoming a Ranger then the Demons would take over the Earth and their wouldn't be anymore Olympics. Joey spots Melanie playing her flute in the park. The others confont her and asks her why she left the Shiba House without informing anyone. Melanie replies that she didn't mean to leave the house without telling anyone but she needed to leave and relax with her flute since becoming a Samurai was pretty scary to her and that she wasn't meant to be Samurai Yellow. Nathan questions Melanie's statement to which she explains that her older sister, Lydia was supposed to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger, but she fell ill and died when Melanie was a little girl and that , Melanie, had to take her place to fullfil her destiny and to save the Earth. Melanie says that's alot of responsibility placed on her, but she still wants to be Samurai Yellow and live up to her sister because she knew Lydia would have been a great Samurai Ranger and would have fought till the end to defend the Earth from evil. The boys begin to smile as Kimico runs up to Melanie and gives her a hug. Wolfslicer and the Scrappers emerge from the Underworld and begin to terrorize the City. An alarm goes off in the Shiba House, and Sato explains that the Demons have re-emerged. Shin tells Sato to alert the other Samurai Rangers as he heads out to fight the monster. Apeslicer attacks City Hall and its inhabitants when the Lion Folding Zord pounces on him. It returns to Shin as he and the other Rangers morph and fight off the Scrappers while Apeslicer destroy more buildings. Shin chases after him to fight him solo. Melanie, fighting a group of Scrappers, launches her Earth Slicer to take out a group of them, but it goes flying towards Shin. He manages to dodge it but Wolfslicer uses the distraction to send Shin flying towards a wall. Seeing Shin down, Melanie tries to cover him, but the other Rangers join her and are all hit by Wolfslicer's Whirwind Scythe Attack. All but Shin de-morphs as he tells them to stay away as he tries to take Apeslicer out once more by himself. The other Rangers watches on as Wolfslicer knocks down Shin and prepares his Whirlwind Scythe Attack, but the other Rangers morphs again and attack. The team uses there Elemental Strike to finish off Wolfslicer, but he grows into a Mega Demon. The Rangers summons there Zords only to realize that their individual Zords won't finish off Wolfslicer. Nathan leads the others into combining the Folding Zords. However, they leave Shin out of the formation and instead form a totem pole. Joey is annoyed with being on the bottom, which starts to make the formation unstable. Wolfslicer knocks them down and Shin restarts the combination sequence using the United Symbol, forming the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord briefly knocks down Apeslicer who calls out for a team of Mega Scrappers. They trap the Megazord in chains and begin to pull it apart. Shin tells the team to stay strong and focus to force the Scrappers to collide into each other. They succeed and break free. Shin then takes control and cuts through the Scrappers and charges the Megazord towards Wolfslicer. They then use the Samurai Megazord's Final Strike to finish off the Mega Demon and take the victory. Back at the Shiba House, the Samurai Rangers celebrate their first victory as a team. Shin excludes himself from the party only to be pulled into it by Joey and Kimico who tells him to loosen up. Kimico then tells him that he showed that he cared for the team when he told them to stay strong while in the Megazord was being attacked by the Srappers. Shin smiles as Sato toasts at the Rangers victory. Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou *???? as Tenta *???? as Chibba Minor Cast Members. *???? as Wolfslicer Sentai Counterpart. *'Act 2: The Stylish Combination - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Samurai Strike Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)